


Sensuality

by EnderNiasha



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderNiasha/pseuds/EnderNiasha
Summary: Кровать застелена выглаженными белыми простынями.И на них ты.Совершенно голый сидишь спиной ко мне, со связанными красной веревкой руками, максимально расслаблен и даже не двигаешься.—Не холодно?





	Sensuality

Я вхожу в помещение, замечая приоткрытое окно, вдыхаю морозный декабрьский воздух. Стены белоснежные, прямо как и остатки снега на улицах. Осматриваюсь, подмечая старые книжки, запрятанные за стеклянные дверцы шкафа; прикроватную тумбочку, на которой находится прозрачная розовая вазочка с одиноким цветочком, возле которой стоит примерно такая же прозрачная бутылочка с жидкостью, на которой этикетка с сердечками.  
Кровать застелена выглаженными белыми простынями.  
И на них _ты._  
Совершенно голый сидишь спиной ко мне, со связанными красной веревкой руками, максимально расслаблен и даже не двигаешься.

—Не холодно?

Качаешь головой и я не совсем понимаю, да это или нет. Черная шёлковая повязка на твоих глазах. Как же жаль, что я их не вижу. Могу поклясться, что они невероятные: голубые океаны, скорее цвета индиго, так выделяющиеся на фоне бледной кожи.

Я подхожу к подоконнику и смотрю на торопящихся людей, кутающихся в шарфы; машины ездят туда сюда, совершенно бесцельно. Всё, что имеет значение — эта комната.  
Я закрываю окно и наблюдаю как резко ты дергаешь головой в мою сторону, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то.

—Скажи что-то, —уже дотрагиваюсь до острых плечиков.

—Господин, —то ли утверждение, то ли вопрос.

—Не стоит.

Совсем не то, что я хотел услышать. Эта грязная похоть совсем не то, что должно существовать между нами. Мы же не животные, в конце концов. Наша любовь — другой уровень. Понимание на подсознательном уровне. Нам не нужны слова. Но сегодня не тот день.  
Я веду рукой по линии позвоночника, чувствуя каждую косточку. Твои родители всегда следили за твоей аристократичной осанкой и ты знаешь, как я люблю это. Указательным пальцем веду по твоим рукам, поправляя веревку.

—Повернись ко мне.

Приподнимаешься и слушаешься, открывая мне незабываемый вид. От холода твои соски затвердели и стали краснее, чем обычно, поэтому я не смог удержаться от желания их подразнить. И согреть, конечно же. Ты закусываешь губы и морщишь свой маленький носик.  
Кладу ладони на твои ребра и ты шумно выдыхаешь, ведь твоя все ещё холодная кожа так жаждала тепла. Только моего тепла.  
Ты с большой вероятностью не ожидал того, что я резко поднимусь и укушу тебя за шею, поэтому взвизгнул и задрожал. Если бы я не придержал тебя, то наверное ты бы уже свалился, не удержав равновесия.

—Ты мне не доверяешь?

—П-просто не ожидал…

Я наслаждаюсь этим красным пятном со следами от моих зубов, осознавая, что _никто_ и _никогда_ не сотворит подобное. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы этого не произошло.  
Ты громко сглатываешь, когда мой язык переходит ниже. Не будь я человеком, то уже давно бы съел тебя до последнего кусочка, такой ты невероятно аппетитный. Твои ребра немного выпирают, хотя я и стараюсь готовить тебе большие порции. Хороший метаболизм, что тут поделаешь.  
Я глажу твой живот, от чего ты снова дергаешься, ведь именно здесь находится твоё эрогенное место. Большим пальцем нажимаю на местечко возле таза, из-за чего ты выгибаешься и хватаешь воздух. Я повторяю раннее движение и теперь ты хнычешь, изгибаясь вперед, опираясь лбом о мое плечо.

—Хватит…

—Да? Внизу всё выглядит так, будто ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил.

—Ууу… —издаешь этот звук, когда я снова давлю.

Двигаешь бедрами и твой член беспорядочно дергается, истекая смазкой.

—Пожалуйста, коснись меня…

—Это еще нужно заслужить.

—Да блять…

Я вскидываю бровями и чуть ли не слышу звук скрипящих зубов. Потом внезапный испуг и растерянность. Шлепок раздается эхом по полупустой комнате. Твоя щека мгновенно становится красной и, бьюсь об заклад, болит.

—Поганая дрянь… Давай лучше займем твой грязный рот делом.

Я буквально скидываю тебя на пол, пока ты чуть не молишь о пощаде. Я быстро расправляюсь с поясом и освобождаю уже давно стоящий колом член, хватая тебя за волосы, заставляю взять его в рот за раз.  
Из моих уст вырывается облегченный выдох, который мгновенно заменяется прежней злостью. Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу грязь. А ругательства — это грязь из самого нутра, которую нужно искоренять. Единственное, чего твои родители в тебе не доследили, так это речь.  
Милое личико, вьющиеся темные волосы; такой послушный и красивый, просто куколка. Но когда ты открываешь рот…

—Сколько раз я буду тебе повторять, что ты не должен материться?

Повязка становится влажной, на твоих глазах очевидно слёзы, ведь ты только недавно научился брать на всю длину. После нескольких толчков ты отворачиваешь голову и откашливаешься. Слюни начинают стекать к твоему подбородку, но я подбираю их обратно.

—Не мусорь.

Ты кривишься, но проглатываешь.

—Прости…

—Без наказания тут не обойтись.

Я поднимаюсь и отталкиваю тебя, уходя из комнаты. Ты как потерявшийся ребенок остаешься на полу.  
Я быстро возвращаюсь, поражаясь, как ты сожалеешь. Даже не сдвинулся.

—Открой рот, —указываю холодным тоном, но ты не реагируешь. И я само собой знаю почему. Моя рука снова оказывается в твоих волосах, оттягивая их назад слишком сильно. —Открой свой рот.

Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Полагаясь только на ощущения, лишившись зрения, так еще и с антисимпатией к бдсм.

—Я трижды не повторяю, —еще строже говорю я, наконец-то получая желаемое. Твои губы дрожат и открываешь ты совсем не широко.

Всё таки ты боишься меня больше, чем себя.  
Я запихиваю красный шарик внутрь, закрепляя ремешок на затылке.

—На кровать.

И ты снова не двигаешься.

—Что с тобой, расшивоха*? Совсем слух потерял? Твое наказание удваивается за каждое непослушание.

Наконец-то медленно встаешь и залазишь на кровать, не зная, что делать дальше.

—Коленно-локтевая.

Я не забыл, что руки у тебя за спиной и уже хорошенько затекли.  
Ты упираешься лицом и выпячиваешь зад, прямо так, как я и хотел.  
Я беру смазку с тумбочки и лью на небольшой фаллоимитатор, который вскоре касается твоей дырочки. Мычишь, пытаешься уйти, когда я надавливаю и заставляю твои мышцы поддаться.  
Я двигаю игрушкой, находя заветное местечко. В этот момент ты стонешь громче, пытаясь насадиться на эту жалкую подделку.

—Нравится, да? Тебе всё что угодно подойдет.

Я вытаскиваю фальшивку и беру следующую. Всё тот же дилдо, только покрупнее. Ты вновь стонешь, как только игрушка оказывается вся в тебе. Я довольно грубо двигаю ею, от чего в твоем голосе начинает слышаться боль. Но ты всё равно, как шлюха, двигаешь бедрами и хочешь _бoльшего._  
И снова мой любимый звук шлепка. Ты скулишь, когда моя рука вновь опускается на твою ягодицу. И я шлепаю тебя, потому что заслужил.   
Ты ненавидишь это. Бессознательная небрежность застала врасплох, поэтому нужно принять это, чтобы в следующий раз думать о последствиях.  
Кожа на месте ударов расцветает малиновым оттенком. 

—Я сниму с тебя кляп и повязку. Ты подумал о том, что должен сказать?

Активно киваешь.  
Сначала повязка. Ты жмуришься, удивляясь, как же тут светло. Твои зрачки совсем крошечные, создают впечатление, что радужка огромная. Я почти тону в этом чисто-синем цвете.  
Кляп почти выскакивает и я убираю его.

—Прости меня! Прости! Я обещаю, что больше не буду ругаться! Прошу, прекрати, мне страшно…

—Бип-бип. Неправильный ответ.

Мое серьезное лицо нагоняет на тебя панику. Знал бы ты, как я стараюсь сдерживаться, чтобы не засмеяться и не расцеловать тебя.  
Хлопаешь веками так, будто это спасет тебе жизнь.

—Я… Эм… Признаю, что был не прав и поступил бездумно. Я вынес твой урок и больше никогда не произнесу ругательных слов. Прошу, прости меня.

—Ничего не забыл?

—Да черт его подери! Я больше не могу! Дай мне кончить!

—Наказание удваивается.

—Что?!

Я снимаю с себя пояс, складывая его вдвое, замахиваюсь.  
Кричишь. Громко кричишь.

—Прекрати!!!

Второй удар приходится по тому же месту.  
Плачешь.

—Господи, ну за что… Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь!

—Спасибо за то, что преподал мне урок. Повторяй.

—Спасибо… Ай! —пытаешься упасть на бок, но я закрепляю тебя на одном месте. —За то, что преподали мне урок…

—Я жалею о том, что тебя разочаровал.

—Я жалею о том, что… —пытаешься сдерживаться, но у тебя не выходит. —тебя разочаровал…

Мне не свойственна жалость, но когда ты так плачешь, всё может измениться.

—Так уж и быть, я тебя пожалею.

Не отвечаешь.  
Я распускаю веревки и твои руки обессиленно падают. Прячешь в них лицо, продолжая всхлипывать.  
Заставляю тебя лечь на спину. Наклоняюсь, убирая твои ладони и целую. Чувствую привкус металла, скорее всего, ты кусал свои губы. Покрываю поцелуями щеки, потом запястья, успокаивая.

—Эта была вынужденная мера.

Ты готов ко мне, поэтому, не встречая сопротивления, я вхожу. Невообразимо тепло и мягко. После столь длительного воздержания, голова начинает идти кругом. Такой ненасытный и готовый на всё ради разрядки. Я медленно начиная двигаться, пытаясь перестроиться на нежность.  
Касаюсь твоего члена совсем невесомо и ты внезапно распахиваешь глаза, опять же бездумно потянувшись _туда._ Я перехватываю твои руки и уже не жалею, что так долго держал их связанными.

—Я сам решу, когда ты кончишь.

Хнычешь, не в силах посмотреть на меня.  
Я выхожу почти полностью и вхожу назад, размашисто проходясь по стеночкам. И я снова решаю поиграть с твоими любимыми точками.  
Бесценно видеть это лицо, когда ты наконец смотришь на меня, будто проклиная и влюбляясь одновременно.

—Попроси меня хорошенько.

—Пожалуйста, мне необходимо кончить!

—Ты совсем ничему не учишься…

—Прости, что разочаровал тебя! —выкрикиваешь на одном дыхании. —Спасибо, что преподаешь мне урок! Я умоляю тебя, позволь мне кончить!

Я задумчиво провожу рукой по твоему бедру.

—Я люблю тебя… Быть с тобой это благословение… И наказание…

Невероятный. Такой разгоряченный и податливый. Что угодно сделаешь, чтобы достичь желаемого.

—Хороший мальчик.

Я беру весь твой член в руку, несколько раз проводя вверх вниз. Выгибаешься так, будто тебя бьют разрядами тока. Ты впиваешься пальцами в уже помятые простыни, чувствуя, что облегчение опасно близко.

—Я сейчас… Сейчас…

Но я должен разочаровать тебя. Так мы будем квитами.  
Убираю свою руку и держу твои запястья над головой.

—Почему?! За что?! Господи…

—Бип-бип.

Слёзы снова заполняют твои глаза и ты отчаянно взвываешь.

—Спас-сибо…

Ты переступаешь через свою гордость. Тебя же воспитали манерным. Сейчас я, по твоему мнению, не прав, но ты берешь на себя вину. Испортил ли я тебя? Не думаю. Испортил ли ты меня? Определенно.  
Я снова дрочу тебе, но ты, видимо, не веришь, что на этот раз взаправду.  
Наращиваю темп, почти что вколачивая миниатюрное тельце в кровать. Ты тянешься руками ко мне, прося поцелуй и я целую, не прекращая доводить тебя до оргазма.  
Стонешь в поцелуй и я чувствую, как ты изливаешься мне в руку. Смотришь будто сквозь, не в способности трезво мыслить. Отстаю ненадолго и кончаю внутрь, понимая, что ругаться ты совершенно не в силах.  
Мы будто опьянели, повалившись на кровать в объятьях друг друга.  
Как же ты прекрасен — умиротворенный и такой беззащитный, действительно измученный котёнок, которому далеко не до ругательств. Тебе нужно восполнить силы, чтобы снова обвинять меня в так ненавистной тобой грубости.  
Да я не хотел этого. Планировал мягко и нежно, но планы меняются, ведь так?

**Author's Note:**

> Расшивоха — развратная молодка.


End file.
